Light-pipes (e.g., fiber optic cable) are used when light needs to be brought from a source to another location where it can be seen or used. In cases where the function of the light emitted is to provide some form of visual indication to the user, most light-pipe designs do not provide adequate dispersion of light to allow the user to see the light in wider angles than looking directly at the source. This is especially true when these light indicators are used on mounted devices such as networking equipment where the light needs to be observed from some distance at all angles. There have been some designs which create a better light dispersion by covering the emitting surface with a thin opaque scattering layer. However, these designs create a dimming effect which is undesirable. A manner of dispersing the light without sacrificing the light intensity is desired.